Sweeter Than Strawberries
by Pika And Olive's Adventures
Summary: L Lawilet isn't capable of love is he? Play as yourself! XD Please comment! I respect critisisim!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey guys! As you may know, I am obsessed with L Lawliet from death note. I've read many of these but they are all about the author! So yea its sorta about me, But more about you. You can change your apperance if you wish but the traits are the same! I hope you enjoy! I want all of you to feel loved by L! XD (me: Thats not weird at all)**_

_**-MorbidPrincess**_

Sweeter than strawberries

Your name: Aria Spencer alias: Mya Smith, Misa Subeki, Devon Fitzpatrick

Age: 19

Apperance: Long blonde hair with a side fringe, hazel eyes, pale skin, hour glas figure, 5'2, horns

Intelligence: 9/10

Charm: 4/10

Social skills: 2/10

Strength: 10/10

Other: Sweet tooth: 11/10 (Is that even possible?)

Vector maximum: 15 Meters. has 25 vectors in all.

Skills: Good at hacking, stealing, cooking, cleaning, deducting, staying below radar

About yourself: You don't have a home. (straightforward are we?) You kick ass in a fight and carry scissors in your underwear. You carry weapons in your favorite trench coat. Your family was slaughtered, while you hid in the closet and watched. From that day you were going to get revenge somehow. Even though you are a diclonius, your parents refused to give you up. You go to the same school as Light and Ryuzaki. You also find a death note but refuse to use it even though your shinigami is persuasive. You get money from pick pocketing and cleaning houses. You are also sarcastic. J

Now the story unfolds...

You layed your head on your desk. Being the imsomniac you are, you thought a few minutes of sleep won't hurt. Pshh. Yeah right!

"Ryuga Hideki! "

I open one eye. Everybody is whispering. I look at Light-Kun, he's staring out the window, as usual. I direct my attention to the front of the room. A boy with raven black hair and a bad posture stood there, staring at me. Er, maybe someone else? I give a short sarcastic wave at the boy but he just stares.

Sighing, I go back to sleep.

"Mya-Chan!" A peppy voice practically screeches.

_Must be female due to the screechiness and high tone.._ I think to myself.

"Wha?" I manage to mumble, not lifting an eye.

"Wake up! Class is over!" The overly peppy voice replies.

I groan inwardly, swinging my satchel over my shoulder. Not even bothering to see who woke me up. I breathed in fresh air as I strode out in confidence..

At a house... (wtf?)

Blood splattered the walls. Bodies and entrials lay like roadkill. Arms and legs ripped from bodies scattered around. A sadistic grin crosses your face. The warm, crimson substance feels nice on your skin. Like a warm blanket.

"This will do for tonight!" You say outloud.

With the reports on Kira going around, humans with no knowledge of diclonii would'nt even give it a second look. But those with the knowledge would give away about there torturous expiremints if they said anything. Sure!maybe the family of four didn't do anything, but it would make Kira look even worse. And That so called famous detective L would look for him harder.

Sad about the fact you had to bathe, you open the fridge taking out german chocolate cake you put in there. Just to spice things up you added strawberries. After you finished your cake, you took a shower.

After cleaning up any viable trace of DNA, You plopped down on a L shaped couch and turned on the T.V. The house you were in showed up (I know you saw it coming -_-)

_We are outside the Shiji house! Another Kira murder has been spotten by a passerby. Individuals said they heard scr-_

"Shit." You whisper, turning off the T.V. Covering up your tracks, you hide under a couch.

**_Reasoning for the hiding place. The dimwitted police will most likely just check out the scene and see the method he/she used this time. If the looked under the couch, you could rip their head off_**

L POV

"What do we do?" Matsuda asked, words rushed. _He's nervous, scared, and worried._

Pulling on my lower lip, I swerve my chair to look at the task force. Lifting up my finger in justice I say

"Ask Watari to bring me some cake."

Your POV

That was close. too close.

"Stupid sadistic side." I mutter.

My heart was pounding as I rounded a corner. Stopping in front of a myterious looking building, I step inside...


	2. A little slice of cake goes a long way

_**Author's note: I don't know how to act like a genius detective so...yea. -_- Thats it. Yepp. **_

_**-MorbidPrincess**_

**Your POV**

"Please remove all metal, and enter code" A cool metallic voice says.

I'm about to use my vectors when the door just opens. I stride in peacefully. After climbing 27 flights of stairs, I make it to a door.

"Knock knock!" I say while pounding on the door. The door opens. Inside are about 6 well dressed men discussing a security breach. I step over a suspicious looking wire and continue courtly towards the people.

"Hello?" I say, quite unsure about what I was even doing. The men don't even glance at me. "Must be a pretty important conversation." I mumble.

"Hello." A male voice says. The voices stop. Everyones eyes are on me. I look to the direction of where the voice was located and find the raven haired boy from class today sitting in a awkward position.

"Cake?" He asks, holding out a finely cut slice.

_Mmm! Strawberry my favorite!_ I think.

"No thank you.I came here by mistake. If you don't mind I will be going." I reply.

"It didn't seem that way from how you strode in." He says, thumb in mouth.

"I thought the outcome would be different. Not a bunch of computer nerds huddled together for some conference." I counter, smirking slightly.

"...Geek?" He says. Snapping out of the trance he was in, he continued. "Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Y-Yes." I replied.

"No you don't. Would you like to live here?" He asked.

"Sure."

I don't know how he knew...

"Matsuda, bring her to my room for now. We will get you settled in later." Raven head says.

"Can I at least know your names?" I mumble.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ryuzaki." he says.

_Either he's psychic or has an accute sense of hearing. He is sorta cute._

"You will meet the rest of the task force later. I will explain why later in my room." Turning his back toward me, he begins to click away at something.

After that idiot named Matsuda showed me to Ryuzaki's room. I bust the window with my vectors and climb down.

The glass cuts into my flesh slightly when I hit the ground, I start to run through. I'm not going to be caught by the DRC this easily I think. After about what seems 4 blocks, I catch my breath in an alley. Nobody approaches me thankfully.

* * *

L's POV

I know she has left. It's simple really. She seemed uncomfortable, no doubt she escaped. I remember her thou. From school anyways. She sure is strange.

But... Geek..? A little low isn't it? I'm not sure. Wouldn't I be classified as a pervert as people usually call me? Or possibly a jerk?

* * *

Your POV

I never really enjoyed killing. It's not my idea of fun. Yet it has to be done. After what happened to my family, I guess I turned cold. I do whatever it takes to get by. To live anyways.

I sigh, and continue along the alleyway. I stop short when I see a kitten. I precautiously walk by it, not wanting to gather attention. After I pass it, I take a deep breath. The cat couldv'e ratted me out. By meowing of course. I walk to the nearest gas station and purchase a slice of cake. I go back to the alley, and sit.

As I open the wrapper I wonder, What would happen if I stayed?

**Done! I know its not great but I needed to update! Anyways, please review! It mean alot! Here, want a cookie?*gives virtual cookie* Tons of more where that came from! :)**

**-Morbid**


End file.
